


Graphics: The Last Straw

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: The graphics for The Last Straw by Guardian_of_Hope





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430097) by [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope). 



> This was a blast! For further notes check out the notes at the end. I hope you all (and especially you Guardian_of_Hope) like it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> image one: is a book cover, the image is a close up of the counter of a cafe. There is a cash register, some pastiries on display and a menu hanging up on the wall in the background next to three shelves.
> 
> The title is in all caps white THE LAST STRAW with the author underneath in all caps. The A and W of straw are partly hidden under the cash register.
> 
> I decided to do this because I thought I was breaking the rules and wanted to make up for that fact (turns out I was okay with the picspam so yay you get two pieces of art instead of one GO YOU). I also tried to get the feel of the cafe in the image, whether I passed or not is up to you.
> 
> image two: is a picspam. there is eight rectangles. 
> 
> left from right, top to bottom: rectangle one is the title of the fic with the author underneath it in bold font, it is set on a light green colour backdrop.
> 
> rectangle two is an image of Derek smiling.
> 
> rectangle three is a wide shot of the image used in the book cover.
> 
> rectangle four is the summary in all caps white and is set on a darker green colour backdrop. “Derek promised to help Laura out at her coffeeshop, The Bean. This probably wasn't what she expected.”
> 
> rectangle five is a quote from the fic, in white all caps on a muted dark purple colour backdrop “The girls had all spent more time giggling together than doing any of the cleaning chores, and he’d had to replace four wrong drink orders, two of which he’d seen them deliberately make wrong.”
> 
> rectangle six is an image of a white coffee cup and mac laptop siting on a table.
> 
> rectangle seven is an image of a wide shot of an open and busy cafe, there are people sitting and drinking cups of liquid.
> 
> rectangle eight is a quote from the fic, in white all caps on a dark purple colour backdrop. “Look,” Boyd said, “you don’t want to date, we get that. They don’t.”“The problem isn’t them flirting,” Derek said tightly, “It’s that they’re too damn lazy to do their jobs.”
> 
> This was my first idea, I knew from the moment of reading the fic that I wanted to do a picspam, and I had a blast making it. It was mainly trying to capture the feel of the fic and picking significant quotes from the fic, at least the quotes that really spoke to me. The reason behind the backdrop colours is that it is [SPOILER AHEAD]
> 
> never stated where Derek is on the aroace spectrum, and well I figured might as well cover both? Originally the colours were a pale pink, then just ace flag colours until I settled on both flag colours, which overall I think worked out better in the end.


End file.
